Haiku Emblem: Awakening
by 18 More
Summary: In which characters in FE13 is described in a small haiku. (poetry)


**Hey guys! 18 More here. So here I've wrote haikus based on every playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. I've tried to capture the personality of each character in a haiku, and I had a lot of fun creating these. Try to guess the character described by each haiku! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Fire Emblem.**

* * *

**Haiku Emblem - Awakening**

I'm an enigma.

I don't know who I am, but

I'm a tactician.

* * *

The prince of Ylisse,

But please do not call me that.

I lead the Shepherds.

* * *

I'm not delicate!

I'll heal you if you get hurt.

I'm friendly to all!

* * *

Pick a god and pray!

I live to serve you, milord.

I've dislike for game.

* * *

I'm built like the Bull!

I'm as strong as any man.

My cooking stinks, though.

* * *

Archest of Archers,

I spy beautiful women.

Virion, away!

* * *

The Average Joe,

Not the worst, but not the best.

...Man, I'm hungry now.

* * *

Class is in session!

Watch Teach wreck 'em with his axe-

Hey! Where'd my axe go?!

* * *

Woman of science,

Unraveling world secrets.

Truly intriguing.

* * *

Loves flower fortunes.

(He loves me, he loves me not.)

Terribly clumsy.

* * *

Can you not see me?

I'm right in front of you! Hey!

Invisible shield.

* * *

Simple farm boy, I

Reckon I could fight, but know

I fight for you, Ma.

* * *

Master of the blade,

Constantly honing my skills.

GAH! Stay back, woman!

* * *

Short in stature, but

Fearsome with wind magic, so

Don't look down on me!

* * *

A snobbish noble.

Warms up the people slowly.

Seeks justice for all.

* * *

Honorable thief,

Loves sugars of all kinds, and

Dubs silly nicknames.

* * *

The last of her kind,

Serious, calm warrior.

Loves eating carrots.

* * *

Perfectionist knight,

Hides a secret crush on Chrom.

Oh, will he love me?

* * *

Gregor is swell sword!

Gregor join army for price.

Oy, how much you pay?

* * *

A thousand years old,

Still keeps youthful appearance.

Needs some more clothing.

* * *

Beautiful woman.

"Sir," the priest says, "I'm a man."

Er, beautiful man.

* * *

Beautiful dark mage,

Obsessed with the tactician.

Rather cold to most.

* * *

Enamored with gold,

Just like all of her sisters.

Call her a merchant.

* * *

A blushing dancer,

Very shy, but dances are

Quite mesmerizing.

* * *

Vassal from Rosanne.

Rides a wyvern, Minerva.

Wyvern is vicious.

* * *

Is always smiling

As his opponents explode.

"Nya ha!" he cackles.

* * *

A time traveler,

Fights for a better future.

Fashion sense is off.

* * *

Princess in exile,

Leads the Valmese Resistance.

Misses her brother.

* * *

Three thousand years old,

Her friends died during her sleep.

Heart aches for Mar-Mar.

* * *

The oaf of Ferox,

Changed fate so he didn't die.

Kiss his big brown arse.

* * *

Lion of Ferox,

Almost like a big sister.

She yields to no man.

* * *

My sword hand twitches!

A theatrical speaker,

I - No, down sword hand!

* * *

Flirts to help shyness.

Wants to dance like Mom, so please:

Look the other way?

* * *

Thuggish-looking priest,

Acts tough, but will cry instead.

Speaks old-fashioned slang.

* * *

Knight who loves to train,

Takes training to the extreme.

Cooks worse than Mother.

* * *

Wannabe hero.

Flying hyperactive girl

Loves grand entrances.

* * *

Snarky, bratty girl

Lives in her mother's shadow-

"Hey! Pay attention!"

* * *

This masked dracoknight

Believes fate cannot be changed.

Loves Minervykins.

* * *

Father?! Is that you?!

I wanna be like you, Dad!

...Can't remember Mom...

* * *

Mother?! Is that you?!

I wanna be like you, Mom!

...Can't remember Dad...

* * *

Eek! Please don't hurt me!

...You're not listening? Well, then,

Time to run away!

* * *

Suffered loneliness

Wandering through a desert.

Sad for five long years.

* * *

Timid and meek girl,

Once she screams, "Blood and thunder!",

You'll be terrified.

* * *

Matured dragon, but

A toddler in dragon years.

Razes fields for fun.

* * *

The former Mad King.

Antagonistic before,

Now wants to atone.

* * *

Conqueror of Valm,

Vegetarianism

Gave him all that strength.

* * *

She was a martyr.

It cost her her memories

Of her family.

* * *

Calls himself craven

For letting his sister die.

Thinks he should've died.

* * *

A former Grimleal

Brainwashed into servitude.

Now fights for penance.

* * *

Wields a fabled sword

That belonged to a Hero.

A big meat-eater.


End file.
